


jinx

by stupidgaytree



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Short, i also dont know what level of angst this is, idk man, ill just, set after the most recent arc probably ?, this is. probably prerelationship?, yea, yknow when one is afraid theyll die and the other refuses to entertain the possibility?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: "Aubs, you're coming back," she says, laughing past the mild irritation, "And I know how to do all this. Seriously.""I know you do!" Aubrey says quickly, twining her fingers together and squeezing. Flicking her earring. Nervous. "I just -- I don't know." She shrugs. "Just in case."Dani frowns. "Just in case what?"Aubrey stops looking at her.





	jinx

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks ! this was inspired by #17, "things you said that i wish you hadn't," on [this prompts list](http://yahooanswer.tumblr.com/post/181506566768/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a), as suggested by a friend! enjoy :)

Aubrey goes over things Dani knows too many times.

 

Mostly, it's caring for Dr. Bonkers. Which, fine. Aubrey worries about him. Dani knows Aubrey doesn't think she's dumb or anything. It's reasonable. But on the fifth reminder of Dr. Bonkers's meal schedule, Dani loses it a little.

 

"Aubs, you're coming back," she says, laughing past the mild irritation, "And I know how to do all this. Seriously."

 

"I know you do!" Aubrey says quickly, twining her fingers together and squeezing. Flicking her earring. Nervous. "I just -- I don't know." She shrugs. "Just in case."

 

Dani frowns. "Just in case what?"

 

Aubrey stops looking at her.

 

"No, what? In case you -- you're not going to _die_ ," Dani says, her heart suddenly in her throat, "Aubrey, you've done this, like, a million times."

 

"Three," she says quietly, "And you said yourself that--"

 

" _Fuck_ whatever I said," Dani snarls. And now Aubrey is staring at her, eyes wide, so she tries to inject some humor into her next words. "Haven't you seen any movies? You -- you're gonna jinx it or something." Her laugh is unconvincing, and she knows it, but she -- _can't_. Just listen to Aubrey fucking casually prepare her for a 'what if' in which she dies.

 

"I just--"

 

"Don't. Aubrey. You're not gonna die."

 

They stand there, Aubrey with hands clasped together and Dani with shaking shoulders. Then Aubrey is leaning against Dani, squeezing tight.

 

"Sorry," she says, voice rough, "I'll try not to jinx it again."

 

"Well, now you have to, so they'll cancel out," Dani mumbles. Aubrey laughs at that, squeezes her hand, and disappears from the room, off to fight another monster.

 

"Your mom is the worst," Dani tells Dr. Bonkers, but her heart isn't in it and he knows it.


End file.
